Her Love
by sruoh
Summary: She knew she could never get over the death of Ichigo. When she gets a visit by him, she realizes that she has her son and family to get through this tough time before she can meet him once again.


**Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating in a while, school got me down, plus basketball is pretty hard. We have a game tomorrow so wish me luck! Anyway, I'm hoping on Updating Long live the bloody king soon, but considering that I haven't started… Also I hope to update OHLOL or One hundred lifetimes, on love soon too, but probably LLtBK first. I will probably start a new drabble series too, that will probably go on for quite a while, which I'll post soon. If you have read this all, you get a cookie! Or chocolate covered strawberries because I wish I could have some. I want a chocolate fountain damn it!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A young woman with long auburn hair that shined in the summer sun looked at all the graves, some old, some new. She came across the one she was looking for, scrawled across it was the name Sora Inoue. She closed her eyes and sighed, she dearly missed her brother, she wanted to hear his voice, hug him and do a lot of more things. She sighed and placed her flowers down. Her long white skirt flowed behind her; she continued to walk to visit another, her former husband and father of their child, Ichigo Kurosaki.

She had tried her best to stay strong, the accident came out of nowhere, leaving him broken and beat in the hospital, barely breathing, Ichigo knew he was not going to make it. In his shinigami form, he said goodbye to everybody, wishing them well, and hoping on seeing them again.

Saying goodbye was bittersweet, she was in tears and Ichigo tried his best to stay strong. It killed him to watch Orihime tell their seven year old son Arashi why papa was leaving, who had Orihimes hair color and Ichigos brown eyes.

Orihime lay the brightly colored flowers down onto the ground; she bent down and tried to hold back tears.

"Ichigo, I can't believe it has been five months, quite a long time, ne? Arashi-kun is fine and is with Tatsuki-chan, I just wanted to visit you, and Rukia-chan said you were doing fine, a lieutenant even. That is great! Everyone misses you, Karin says not to be stupid, and Yuzu is engaged, isn`t that great?"

Tears started falling down her face, a sob escaped from her lips.

"I-Ichigo, w-why did you have to leave? Why, why, why? You promised! Promised me and Arashi-kun that you would protect us. You promised!"

She slammed her fists into the grave. She was openly crying now, she chocked and sobbed and regretted.

"It should have been me! I should have died! I would take your place, just come back!"

Someone grabbed her shoulder, she gasped and twisted around. She was shocked beyond words.

"I wouldn't like that Hime."

He pulled her up effortlessly and hugged her tight

"Hime, I miss you so much."

Orihime clutched at the black fabric of his shinigami outfit. They stood there, just trying to hold onto the moment.

"Ichigo, why are you here?"

"Doesn't matter," he crashed his lips into hers, leaving Orihime breathless. "As long as we are together."

"Ichigo, you have to see Arashi and Tatsuki and your sisters and your-"

Ichigo stopped her with a hand. He pulled her off him and shook his head.

"I only managed to sneak back; I just wanted to hold you again. I probably won't see you again for a while, I'm so sorry Hime."

Orihime pulled on his sleeve, bringing herself closer to him.

"You can't! I can't let you leave me again, I will do whatever it takes, just come back-"

"Orihime, stop! You know I can't. It is impossible."

She didn't listen, just shook her head.

"Maybe if I kill myself, then we could be-"

Ichigo roughly took her by the shoulders and held her tight; she didn't notice the pain that was on her shoulders, but in his eyes.

"Listen to yourself Orihime. You still have Arashi and Tatsuki and everybody! You just can't let him lose another parent!"

"Ichigo…"

He loosened his grip and pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's hard, but you have to move on."

"I can't! I will love you forever and ever, more than five lifetimes! More than eternity itself!"

Ichigo sighed; he just continued to hold her close, basking in her warmth and sun.

"You can't wait for me forever."

"I can and will."

Ichigo stood back and stared at his beautiful wife. She was stubborn, too stubborn for her own good.

"I have to go now Hime."

Orihime walked towards him, and held him close.

"Please don't leave me, Ichigo!"

He continued walking; flash stepping farther away every time she got close.

"You're making it too hard Orihime."

"No! Please stay longer!"

He opened the portal to Soul Society, he took another step, and another, every second was torture. He wanted to hold her, love her, and see his family again.

"Ichigo!"

"_Kurosaki-kun!"_

Unlike the battle with Grimmjow, this wasn't giving him more resolve, it just killed him more.

"Goodbye Orihime."

"Ichigo!"

Her legs gave out and she fell forward from the grief, she can't move on, she will never move on. She loves him too much for that to happen.

::::

::::

::::

"Thanks Tatsuki-chan!"

"Yeah whatever, be safe okay?"

Orihime smiled and walked down the street with her young son. Tatsuki frowned, was Orihime acting different?

:::::

"Mommy?"

Orihime looked down at her son, she smiled. He looked so much like Ichigo.

"Yeah Arashi-kun?"

"Are you sad?"

Orihime stiffened, but she nodded slowly.

"Sort of, Mommy misses Daddy very very much."

Arashi frowned like Ichigo, but quickly smiled one of his mother's smiles.

"Don't worry Mommy! I will protect you from all the bad men! Just pretend I'm Daddy, okay?"

Orihime could only smile at her son, he was so much like Ichigo, always wanting to protect.

"Of course honey."

Orihime knew she will never get over Ichigo, but she has the overpowering love of her son and friends, so at least she can use all her love until she can meet her Ichigo once again.


End file.
